Coral City of the Dead
by Jessica Holmes
Summary: Set in game, disc 1. Cloud focusses all his attentions on the dissapearence of Aeris, heading for the city of the ancients. He misses that fact that Tifa is lost too. Hopefully, this explains why Tifa couldnt have died. Not if you really think about it...
1. A locked heart

**Coral City Of The Dead**

**_a locked heart _**

"Aries...?"

The fragile ancient brushed her soft fingertips over Cloud's forehead as he lay there inside the vast pit that the temple had left in its wake.

She smiled softly as if it came like a second nature to her. She didn't even have to try when it came to smiling.

She simply smiled down at her hero with a loving gaze.

"Sleep well. My Cloud…"

Tifa's throat tightened. She blinked and bit down on her lip hard. Sucking air through her teeth, she inhaled a deep breath before walking calmly to stand at Aeris' side, looking down at her friend.

"Aeris?" She repeated in the same quiet voice.

This time Aeris looked up, and gave Tifa a look of surprise before quickly turning her head back to Cloud, her cheeks flushing.

Tifa couldn't help but smile.

"Hey don't worry, I wasn't listening. I just caught the last couple of words anyway, so whatever you two were talking about stays between you and him. Okay?" She said, placing a hand on her young friend's shoulder.

Aeris' expression softened and she looked up at Tifa once again, a smile plain on her face. "I was just telling him that everything would be okay. He didn't mean to give up the black materia Tifa. I know he didn't, and knowing Cloud, he will be tying himself up in knots blaming himself for it…" Her voice trailed off, and her glance faltered back to Cloud.

Tifa looked from Aeris to Cloud, and her eyes flickered to give a glimpse of her sadness at seeing him like this. She closed her eyes for a few silent seconds before opening them once more, and kneeling down beside Aeris.

Aeris turned her head to look at Tifa's face. The sombre brunette was looking at her fallen childhood friend with such a forlorn gaze. Aeris looked down, and let out a soft sigh. She parted her lips to begin one of the mass amounts of apologies she needed to make to the strong woman beside her – but suddenly felt a soft grasp on her shoulder. She snapped her eyes to face Tifa in surprise, and was welcomed with a more unexpected sight. Tifa was smiling.

"It's okay Aeris. You don't need to tell me." The smile on Tifa's face was simple, yet genuine. It was a knowing look, as if silently telling Aeris with one of Tifa's typically readable expressions that she knew what Aeris had to say. She was always so good at that. Judging people, knowing her friends better than they even knew themselves sometimes. And doing it whilst being so open herself. Aeris had never admired anyone more.

And that was the honest truth.

She could only manage a weak smile in response. "I'm sorry…" She blurted out regardless it didn't even need to be said anymore because Tifa obviously knew. But, strangely, a look of confusion fell across Tifa's features.

"Sorry? Aeris, what for? There is nothing you need to apologise to _me_ for. If anything, I need to apologise to _you_." Aeris blinked.

"What?"

"Well, I haven't exactly been altogether fair. I noticed from day one what was going on, even before you and Cloud fully realised it. I was stubborn, and I guess that makes me a stubborn natured person really." She smiled and ran a hand through her hair as she turned her gaze to fall back on Cloud's peaceful face. "But…I'm also an expert in the art of 'friends'. I know you Aeris, and believe it or not, I think I might just know Cloud too, but only just." She said, nudging Aeris gently on the arm, to which they both smiled. Aeris with flushed cheeks.

Tifa simply watched her young friend, the colour blushing on her cheeks made her fully reassured that her suspicions had been correct.

"You see," Tifa began, watching Cloud, as her hand subconsciously reached out to grasp his hand, her thumb stroking the back of it. "I have known for a long time how Cloud is, the type of person he's always been, despite the change in him after SHINRA. Thing is, that day I met you, when he introduced this shy, beautiful ancient to us all, I knew. We all did."

By this time Aeris was really feeling uncomfortable. Tifa hadn't guessed about the fact Aeris felt she needed to say sorry for bringing this mess onto them, with the temple she had persisted she go to. Oh no, Tifa was way far ahead. Aeris felt guilt begin to swirl in her stomach thickly, but somehow, every word Tifa said, made the feeling soften. How could she feel guilty for something that came so naturally to her? Especially now the one person standing in the way of it was telling her it was all right.

Tifa smiled and turned back to Cloud, her grip still firm on his hand.

"And I know how to read him. He has been looking with eyes at you like I've never seen him do with anyone before…" She let her voice trail off, as unknown to Aeris who was currently overloaded with shock, and was focussing on Cloud, the strong look in Tifa's eyes began to break, daylight beginning to glint more and more brightly on the moist glass like surface of her wine coloured eyes.

"Eyes that soften every time you walk into a room, light up when you do something as simple as touch his arm, and gaze so attentively on yours when you look at him. Yes…" She paused blinking the water clear from the surface of her eyes just in time for Aeris to look at her.

It was as if the tears were never there.

"…I know. And I want you to know Aeris that I admire you so much for helping Cloud find peace. Something none of us could fully do. Not even me. And you've done it, effortlessly within five minutes of being here, in the most testing time of his life." With one last longing look at Cloud, Tifa let go of his hand as if she had spent up the time allowed to hold him now, in Aeris' presence. Slowly she shifted her weight ready to stand up and squeezed Aeris' shoulder gently with a warm smile. "I tell you what, I'll fend off the rabble for a few more minutes, take them up top to pack things ready, exchange materia into each others slots, equip the right bangles and such." She smiled and leant in to whisper. "And I'll make a long job over it, fussing over them all to make them re-do their selections time and time again until you feel it's the right time and shout up for Vincent to come carry Cloud up. Okay?"

Aeris' eyes glazed over with tears she wasn't in any need to hide, and flung her arms around her friend, closing her eyes as she whispered against her. "Thank you. Thank you so much Tifa…"

Tifa closed her eyes to blink back the temptation to break down and cry herself. But as usual, she couldn't. She had to put the brave face on and be the mature one for everyone else's sake. She wasn't allowed the luxury of being Aeris.

And that was in _every_ way. She wanted more than anything to be in her position. But as things went with Tifa, she always got what she didn't want and was supposed to act grateful, like the unwanted attention from the rowdy, obnoxious boys throughout her childhood. All the while, she was meant to keep up her smiles when the things she really wanted, yearned for, just the simple things like having a mom, and a dad. A family, was denied to her, snatched away.

But now…after everything, her one ray of light was not just being taken from her, oh no…much worse…

She had to give him away. And that stung like hell.

Feeling she couldn't take another minute, she blinked her eyes dry and fully clear once more before pulling from Aeris' embrace, with a fully genuine looking smile that Aeris sucked up without a single thought.

"Okay Aeris, take as long as you want. Just, tell him everything you need to. He's listening." With that, Tifa stood and made her way to one of the four rocky walls of the temple's pit. She took one last glance over her shoulder at Cloud, with the one honest saddened look nobody would ever see – not even him.

And she was looking straight at him.

His eyes were hidden from her, blocking Tifa from getting through to him at all, so that the only senses awake were the ones that allowed him to hear the soothing words of his angel, and feel her touch that had previously felt so numb from his simple childhood friend.

The novelty of childhood had worn off now.

Tifa began to climb.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

_I have come across so many fictions about the 'what if Tifa sacrificed herself instead of Aeris' and as per usual with me, I've decided to take a popular idea that I myself favour, and twist and squeeze the life out of it until I come up with something slightly more original - I hope. And with this one, what I'm hoping to do is find a way to fit the idea into the game's story, in such a way that will explain to not only me! lol, oh no, but to Aeris fans in particular, why Aeris could not have been replaced by Tifa in that scenario._

_I really hope you guys out there, Aeris fans included for once, but Tifa fans like_ _myself, like this. I have always loved the angsty oppertunity to write the death of Tifa in such a dramatic way, but for once - hit me for this, people who know me and my writing by now - i have toned down seriously. I resisted the urge for a major Cloud grieving over Tifa scene, and instead I've tried to change it to be how I think the game would have played it. All I'll say is, if tifa dies, it'll affect a lot more people than Cloud. Though obviously Cloud included. Come on! Major CloTi fan here!_

_Anyway, g'night and g'bless._

_Xx Jessie xX_

_P.S. heart over mind is taking a long time, the next chapter has a thick CloTi bit at the beginning and you know me, I like to get those bits right. Sorry it's taking so long. hope it's worth it in the end! x_


	2. Farewell to the last saviour

**Coral City Of The Dead**

_**Farewell to the last saviour**_

It wasn't long before Tifa had caved in.

Later that night, after having fought off her companions' objections to allow Aeris to delay their journey to tend to Cloud, Tifa sat alone. They were in Gongaga, peacefully gathered in the lower areas of the sleepy town, in a small cove of cottages that sat at the end swerve of one of the small dusty streets.

And Tifa had finally broken when it came to keeping up the act of being completely okay with how Aeris was so openly devoted to her childhood hero.

She had agreed with the majority, that with Cloud being in his condition, they had no better option than to settle here. It was safe, out of the way of detection, and therefore sure protection against harm from any of their enemies.

Tifa had left the group over an hour since. She had searched through her pack for a change of clothing to see the night through in, as she knew she wouldn't be fighting, and astrayed.

Sitting now, she was on a grassy verge at the small peak of a graveyard. It was calm around this place, the air was slight, misty and at peace over the graves. Cuddling her knees to her chest, she watched the scene of barren land before her. Over the gravesite below her, with it's small winding paths marked out in the grass only by footprints, her view was more disturbed. Past the graves, and the small section of town she could view from here, was the scarred lands of the earth around it. The wind caressed loose whisps of her rich hair, carrying them forward to come just infront of her face, drawing her into the view itself, as if an unknown hand was showing her she was part of all this. This cause of hers and her friends, it was to save other places from meeting a similar end to the one Gongaga did.

She silently nodded, before reaching a gentle, ungloved hand up to tuck the loose strands of hair back behind her ear, as if making a bargain with the lands saying yes, she understood.

To seal this bargain as a shared agreement, the wind almost seemed to calm down, leaving her hair in it's place, and leaving Tifa un-touched, apart from the stray breeze still moving.

With a sigh, she uncoiled herself and got to her feet, standing on the landscape steadilly. Her feet were covered in her usual boots that clung to the ground hard, feeble blades of grass diminishing beneath their weight. Her legs were covered in a light, black material - her practise pants that she wore when she had the time to train her fighting skills. The material clung nicely at her hips, the waist-line rounded in a smooth flat section of material that sat snugly against the toned surface of her body, just below her flat stomach.

Her middrift lay bare, below the fitting white top she adorned. Also part of her training outfit, it was comfortable material, one that fitted her body shape perfectly. The style was that of a tank top, no sleeves, just thick straps that were a direct part of the top itself, no line of stitching. The neckline was a rounded semi-circle that fell just above her chest preventing any signs of cleevage or that scar she always hid so well, being seen.

Around her neck, she wore a delicate silver chain that adorned a silver ring and a pearl drop of white - that matched her earrings. The ring obviously didn't belong to the necklace, but had been added by Tifa herself. It had always sat on her mothers dressing table after she'd died, a momento her father kept in it's place, just how her mother had left it that night she'd taken off her jewellary never to replace it again. But the morning Tifa had gone to give the tour of the Nibel mountains, her father had finally presented it to her. _'Take care sweetheart...' _He'd said to her with a look of fear in his eyes. He'd never trusted Sephiroth, or the safety of Tifa on the Nibel mountain area.

Turns out, he'd been right on both accounts.

So, to constantly have her father's guiding warnings with her, and her mother's safe care, Tifa had kept the ring close to her heart, hidden under the material of her usual top.

But this one couldn't hide it, as the neck-line came too low.

She didn't mind though, it was a rare relief to feel the wind moving the pearl drop pendant against the ring in a soft chime. She smiled as she felt it just now, and heard the soft sound. Looking down, she clasped her fingers gently around her necklace and closed her eyes. Her hair was unusually loose, with her thick leather hair-band clasped around her wrist instead. Bangs of her hair were now falling down over her shoulders, framing her tipped face and she picked up the scent she recognised as her favoured hair oils.

Calmed at last, she raised her head and her hand slipped back down to her side - just as she caught sight of a retreating figure in the distance. A flash of pink, scurrying at a quicker pace than usual. Furrowing her brow, Tifa began to walk down the large gradually sloping grass hill, back towards the graveyard.

It didn't take her long until she was back at the end turning in one of the main streets, making her way around it into that familiar cove of cottages, the largest of which was the inn. Rolling her eyes with a small smile, she approached knowing full well her rabble would be inside.

After closing the door behind her softly, she walked into the entrance room and saw nobody had decided to stick around after all. With a puzzled look on her face, she tried to figure out what they'd all been up to while she'd been gone. She remembered leaving them all arguing over Cid's useless reputation with aircrafts. The last comment Tifa had heard before she left had been from barrett, _'Yeah, and the last one? Ha! What a joke that hunk a' junk was! Pink aswell! What were ya thinkin' you big fluff!'_

"Where are you all...?" Tifa asked herself as she walked through to the back arched end to the corridor that held many doors. Each one had a room number, and her own key for one sat securely in her left pocket. She was about to reach for it, when she noticed one little clue she'd mis-placed before. When she had left, Vincent was to take care of Cloud, watch over him and make sure to monitor his condition and alert the others if he was to awake. Each person's shift was to last two hours. They would keep with him during the night, and if he still didn't wake, the cycle of routine shifts would repeat itself, giving everyone a further two hours with him.

With staying for a good half hour after they'd first arrived, to loosely 'enjoy' the insulting conversation going on, and then to have gone off on her own for an hour, plus a ten minute journey back, Tifa gathered it was Aeris' turn to watch Cloud soon. In that case, why had she just seen her dashing off? Walking to Cloud's room, Tifa knocked lightly and upon getting no reply, she entered gingerly.

"I'm sorry I jus..." Her quiet voice drifted itself into silence, upon seeing there was nobody there to apologise to after all. Just the sleeping form of Cloud, one of his bare arms slung across his black sleevless shirt covered chest, whereas the other hung limply over the side of the bed. Walking over to him with concern etched onto her face, Tifa gently took his hand in her own and lifted it to rest it with his other, on his chest.

In response, he fidgeted, his eyes scrunching up even more than before. His grainy throat swallowed as his head turned itself to rest on his right cheek, facing away from her.

Tifa looked over him in the way only she would, her deep brown eyes open to a slight amount, in order to gaze at him with a softness in her glance. Reaching her hand out again, she brushed bangs of his hair from his eyes tenderly, her fingertips barely grazing the surface of his forehead.

With a last longing look, she turned to leave the room - and it was _then_ that she saw it.

Half-turned around, she caught sight of a side table she'd barely acknowledged as she'd entered. Walking over to it, she spotted a note. It was folded in half with the name of the recipient delicately scribed - Cloud.

Tifa narrowed her eyes with interest, biting her lip as she felt guilt looking over her shoulder. But nevertheless, she picked up the note and unfolded it, smoothing the paper out before she began to read...

_Dear Cloud,_

_I know you'll awake shortly. I know from your condition that you barely have any time left in your slumber, and so I have chosen this time to make my move in this journey of ours. Sephiroth is a shared foe, we all have a united cause in the case of him. However, you're cause and everyone else's, is different to mine. I have a duty Cloud, a hidden duty to my people, my ancestors. I know you will all carry on after me, to suceed in your own plight, and defeat him forever cleansing the planet of him. And you will be heroes for your act, finally appreciated for the wonderful, selfless people you are. And I've come to know, and love you, _

Tifa inhaled a sharp breath,

_all of you, _

And relaxed again,

_in the short time I've been honored to know you. And I hope you will all come to remember me and my small part in your lives, in years to come. But for now, I must leave you with a farewell, that now it's here, I find myself unexpectedly unwilling to say. I knew this day would come, that the situation would demand my sacrificial help, but I never anticipated I would ever have even the slightest doubt in performing it. For I have met someone i am unwilling to part with. It's breaking my heart if I am truthful to you Cloud, it really is unbearable to leave your side now knowing I'll never return to you again. Because Cloud, I feel a comfort in you. You make me feel at ease with myself, with the person I am and make me proud to be a Cetra. For every time your eyes look at me that way you do, I feel priceless, high beyond any heights a mind can imagine. And I thank you with all my heart Cloud Strife, because I want to tell you I always looked right back the same way._

_I'll never forget you, and I will forever be watching over you, my dear, sweet Cloud._

_All my love,_

_Aeris._

Tifa lowered the paper slowly and stared out into her own thoughts, her eyes wide. The words replayed in her mind in a hauntingly slow pace of realisation..._must leave you with a farewell...my sacrificial help...I'll never forget you..._

The paper had barely come to rest on the ground after it left Tifa's grasp, before she had bolted through the door. She barely had time to grab her battle gloves, before she was out of the inn like shot.

She was running full pelt, her feet pounding against the ground as she ran, kicking up a trail of dust in her wake. She'd wasted enough time already. When she'd first seen her leaving so quickly, Aeris had been a great distance away already. And as Tifa feared, now approaching the town entrance, Aeris had stolen the chocobo they had used to bring Cloud here. Her fears were confirmed, as she came upon the main entrance, seeing the tether in the frontal chocobo stable left limp without it's chocobo Tifa had watched Cid fight with to secure preciously.

She paused, arching over with her hands on her thighs, panting to get her breath back. Her mind reeled. She needed to find Aeris, and quick. There was no time to waste in waking the others, or even trawling the town to fine them. For Tifa had seen Aeris, she knew she was leaving not to come back, she knew enough to stop her before it was too late. But she knew too much to waste the time re-explaining it to everyone else.

Plus, she would feel more comfortable knowing the group were mere seconds away frm Cloud, should anyone come with the intentions of harming him. Plus, Tifa could handle locating Aeris on her own.

Couldn't she?

After thirsty seconds rest, she felt her energy restored enough to carry on, but was stopped by the sudden appearence of a chocobo tender.

"Oh hello!" The young man said brightly.

Tifa's frantic expression drained him of his smile straight away.

"Er, what's the poblem miss?"

Tifa turned on him a little too quickly, and he backed away as she spoke.

"Have you seen her! Aeris? The girl with green eyes? Pink dress? Big staff?"

The man nodded as he gulped.

"Yeah...said summat about going home. She hadn't been there in so long, and it was about time she finally returned, is what she said, honest!"

The man looked too fearful of Tifa's intimidating stance too much to lie or forget his words.

Tifa mulled this over. Home...? It couldn't mean the slums, could it? No. Finally returned? She was going to this place to find Sephiroth. What would Sephiroth be doing in the slu - "The City of the Ancients!" Tifa suddenly proclaimed, a light bulb suddenly pinging in her delayed train of thoughts.

The chocobo tender watched her running off and frowned.

"You're welcome!" He shouted, somewhat irritated at not receiving a thanks.

But that was the last thing Tifa had on her mind. Her vigour restored, she set about locating a chocobo, thanking the stars that everyone in her group protested about carrying that _'damn chocobo lure crap'_ and was already spotting her first set of chocobo tracks to follow.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I decided after the long awaiting my next chapter of WHROM, I figured it was about time I tied up my other works, because before long, my big on-going fic I just mentioned, will be coming to an end itself. So before I hit that, here are a few little things to be getting on with. I am liking this fic, so I think the next chapter will be soon, and finish it up. Then I can move onto the next unfinished piece! As well as writing my next chapter of WHROM - ooh so much to do!

Anyway, as i said, I liked writing this, but what do you guys think reading it? Comments please! You know I love em ;)

Xx Jessie xX


	3. The cursed stairway

A's N's: Hello! I've been in hibernation for a while and I am sorry! I miss my writing so much, but now my last coursework piece just got handed in, I can concentrate simply on A level final exams revision and my stories (yay!) I daredn't update When Heart Rules Over Mind yet, I need to make the next chapter perfect lol. So I hope this will suffice until then.

* * *

**The cursed stairway**

Cloud found himself walking through a haunting grove of trees. The dusty path beneath his heavy footsteps seemed to move as he walked along it in a daze. With each lift of his sturdy footing, a shroud of dirt would release into the air and climb around him in weak spirals with the light breeze that carried it upwards. It was a dream, but at the same time he felt as if he was being taken somewhere, lead by something or someone.

And all of a sudden he found out who this person was.

"Aeris…?"

She appeared through the mist in a gentle movement as if she were part of the atmosphere itself, because this realm did not feel even close to reality. She looked like a vision, her face warming the depths of his very soul as she curled her arms behind her back and leant toward him, her head nudging the air as her eyes gleamed. She always did that. He could hardly hear the words she was speaking to him, he was entranced, wrapped inside the blanket ofthe world she had created for him in this dreamland. Itwas too comfortable. His bodywas sleeping, he could feel it, he had never felt this comfortable before whilst awake – which contradicted itself somewhat. But here he was, watching her speaking to him as if they were in regular conversation.

Yet Cloud Strife was aware he was far from reality.

Reminding himself of this, he listened and followed and reached for the woman as she seemed to surround him, moving in ways of the supernatural. Blinking, she was gone, and he spun round to see her shining her smile at him – it took her a mere split second to cover such impossible distance. But before he could barrage her with questions, she gave him a look he had never seen before.

The look of goodbye…

Cloud bolted upright.

"Aeris!" He looked around the room blinking himself awake, only to see the shadowed form of Vincent giving him a look of interest.

"She…" Cloud swallowed, "She…" then gave up the waste of time involved in explaining himself.

"Should I enquire further, or are you going to enlighten the group? If it is the latter, I would advise against it."

Cloud was standing on unsteady feet asthe man spoke to him. Pausing from rubbing his thumping temples, Cloud looked over at Vincent, this time giving _him_ the puzzled look. "Sorry, what?"

Vincent pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning back against and unfolded his arms. "This is not the time to waste with your thoughts Cloud." He stated, walking across the room to close the gap between them. "The girls are missing."

* * *

"I will wait for you Cloud." 

Aeris slowly opened her eyes, her glance opening up on a view of ancient ground.

She lifted her palm off of the earth, releasing her grip on the thoughts of her companion, and got to her feet smiling. Pausing for a moment to brush the slight dust from her garments, she looked up ahead at the beautiful structure awaiting her.

She had the closing chapter of her journey to complete. And because ofthe time she had spent with her preciousteam of friends, she was more than able to find the will to do it alone.

* * *

Tifa collapsed. 

She had been digging through masses of rotten dirt for hours. Her body was good for nothing other than falling backwards to lie in an exhausted heap. As she looked overhead at the clouds gently moving across the blue sky, her mind wandered back to her friends who would no doubt be waking up to realise the night had passed without her or Aeris.

She sighed, her chest rising quickly, only to fall sharply with a rush of air.

"where are you Aeris?"

"Hey!"

Tifa blinked, sitting up grudgingly to face the man who had just shouted.

"Got it!"

Tifa narrowed her eyes as she looked over the dig site to the gleaming object raised in the man's hand. Her eyes widened again and she smiled getting to her feet. "Finally."

* * *

Cloud adjusted the buster sword on his back and yanked the buckle tight that held it holstered. The leather strip clung tightly to his defined torso in a diagonal line. 

The others were soon joining him outside of the inn of Gongaga.

He gave them a few moments to talk amongst themselves and sort their equipment out before he turned on them.

"I know where she is. Somehow she spoke to me while I was asleep, I don't know how, but she is capable of more than we know…" Cloud paused in reflection as his eyes wandered off focus. He knew she was an enchanting person, a Cetra no less. Regaining concentration, he looked back to the group. "She's taken off to handle Sephiroth on her own, and I don't trust to leave her to handle that."

Barrett suddenly moved forward, his flesh hand balled into a raised fist. "Her! Don't you talk as if Tifa aint out there on her own too! Jackass, watch your mouth!"

Yuffie chose this point to keel over.

She had been fidgeting with her boot, still tugging it on as she had been barely awake or dressed when the order was given to assemble outside. She had turned her attention to Barrett as soon as she heard his thunderous voice, hands still grasping the boot on her raised foot, and didn't notice herself tipping over...

"Oof!" She muttered as she hit the ground with a thud. This turned everyone's attention to her and instantly soothed the tension between the two alpha males of the group. She moved to a sitting position and grinned up at everyone.

Cid rolled his eyes and strode over to her, cigarette smoke leaving a trail behind him. He grasped the ninja's forearm and pulled her clean off the gound and then plopped her on her feet, all in one easy movement. "On your feet smurf."

Yuffie glared at the pilot for his comment and followed his lead in an angry huff. The other members of the group slowly began to catch on and moved after them.

Cid listened intently until finally he heard the sounds of the heaviest two pairs of footsteps trudging toward him and the others. He smiled to himself as he lifted the cigarette from his lips and exhaled.

"Now aint the time for killin' each other kids." He muttered to himself as he walked on ahead of the band of miscreants he had now become so fond of.

* * *

Tifa found herself running faster than she had in a long time. 

She was gunning it full pelt down the main path that gave wayto the looming structure she had recently come to know as 'The city of the Ancients'. Once at the mouth of the city, she stopped and bent over, her hands resting on her thighs as her head bobbed up and down in heavy pants of breath. Recovering, she gulped in a last mouthful of air and looked up ahead and began to walk forward.

She had been running for miles. Stopping now and then when her lungs were aching in desperation, she had panicked herself into a running frenzy. Her chocobo had been reluctant to enter the sleeping forest and so she had been faced with the sudden obstacle of time. She could not hope to catch Aeris without the use of her chocobo's speed unless she pushed her body to it's limit.

She had been careless, she slowly realised, as she wandered blindly through the maze of haunting passages lined with aged structures. Her body was severely weakened and tired, and if she were to face a battle anytime soon, she would lose. That much was certain.

After an hour of wandering to an almost lost cause, she was about to give up, once she realised she was now standing in a building she had been in once before. She had come full circle, and was only just aware of it. How long had she been going round the same route? She sighed and leant back against the wall closest to her. Then she noticed a glow, if only faint, coming from below green strings that she had seen before. She walked around the velvety plant as it swerved around in independent movement. Looking closely, she noticed a gap in the reeds of itand pushed them apart further toreveal the top of a glowing stairway.

She smiled tiredly to herself and somehow knew that this was where Aeris would be. She soon disappeared down the ethereal stairway as it wound down into a dome of vast space, she couldn't even make out the roof or walls, it was simply open. She removed her boots and reached back to place them into the room she had come from and turned back to continue downward. Her bare feet made for much more nimble movement. She needed to take each step with care because of the absence of a rail. One slip and it was a long way to fall.

The slender fighter almost seemed to glide down the stairway, her innocent footing barely making an imprint. And when she finally lifted her chin up to gaze ahead, nearing the bottom now, she froze.

"Aeris…"

* * *

A's N's : Hello! Well I know this is not an update of When Heart Rules Over Mind - ou know that obviously. And I'm sorry but it has been a while since I have had the time to spare on my hobby of writing and I've missed it like hell! It's so good to be able to update something, I've felt guilty for ages but I had to get my priorities sorted - University applications, coursework and exams came first. Now all that is sorted I'm happy to say! Coursework all done, and my first choice for University accepted me for a place. So I'm all set for the next big part of my life! 

But let me just say, you guys have been amazing, reviewing so kindly and not being afraid to tell em when I'm being downright stupid (Thank you xActualxRealityxfor telling my straight - "And you continually made Tifa seem older than Aeris." Couldn't agree more, so I hope I got it right with this chapter). You all rock so much because without you, I probably wouldn't have got so far with my writing. I've got faith in myself to get somewhere with it someday, so thanks!

I am going to update my other stories in good time, I hate myself for not updating, annoys me when other writers do that to me haha. And one last thanks goes to Hipathya, Spikestrife, and Wrexsoul(where have you GONE!) for reviewing nearly all of my garble, you got my utmost respect too, you guys can write my ass off lol.

Take care everyone, I'll be back soon!

Xx Jessie xX

* * *


	4. Ice melts into the water

**Coral City of the dead**

**_Ice melts into the water_**

Cloud walked in a daze through the paths of the Ancients.

He was finally here, finally at the place Aeris treasured. She had led him here for a purpose and his fragile mindfelt tampered with it, filling with unusual doubt as he attempted to lead his group with precision.

His eyes were glowing in the mist and he looked determined to continue. Yet he could feel a deep inner fear as if the whole place was an omen.

The way this mist seemed to move of it's own accord made it appear to be guiding the new visitors, gently pulling them down the right path. Cloud felt surrounded yet comforted, threatened yet welcomed…it was an odd place and it felt as if they were all walking into a dream.

A shiver suddenly crept down Cloud's back, but it was so slow he felt as if someone were stroking his skin with her touch…

It felt feminine. Safe. Like the fondest of farewells, a parting touch…

He paused for a moment and turned his head slightly, his eyes looking around him. And then for a split second, he could swear he felt breath on his neck and a soft voice whispering his name.

He whirred round suddenly, panting as his violent eyes darted over the scene before him. His companions halted, scattered around the winding paths as each was going at their own pace. But seeing their leader so distressed caught all of their attention. Barrett was a small way behind Cloud and the first to speak,

"Cloud?"

The familiar gruff voice seemed to snap Cloud out of his paranoia and the two locked eyes. After a short pause Cloud blinked and nodded at the man, only to turn around and continue as if nothing had happened. Barrett furrowed his brow and was about to ask what the hell was going on when he felt the nudge of a paw on his leg. Looking down he met the fiery gaze of his companion who spoke in a low growl. "Don't press him on the matter, he's uneasy. There's something he's not telling us." The beast began as they walked on slowly. "Either that or something about this place is confusing him. It would be useless to ask questions at this time because I fear he does not yet know the answers himself."

Barrett grunted in acknowledgement and they walked on in silence.

Something wasn't right and they all felt the nervous sense of foreboding before they even had a reason to.

Cloud most of all.

As he walked on alone leaving the others to follow, his chest ached with a new fear. He realised when he had turned around to face his companions that Tifa wasn't among them. It had just hit him when he expected to casually catch a glimpse of her warm smile and saw nothing. Not even a trace among the faces of his team.

The soft touch he had felt seemed all too real, the scent that hung in the air, it belonged to her. And when the mercenary had turned expecting to see her, orshare his fears with no other but her she was nowhere to be seen.

He had no one to talk to, no one that would understand and ease his mind of the thoughts of Aeris being in danger.

He felt completely isolated from the group behind him. He didn't even care if they were following his lead or not. They didn't seem like his responsibility anymore, not his team. With that one slender form missing it destroyed the bond between them completely.

And he was not the only one to feel it.

The hard gaze in Cloud Strife's eyes softened as he moved on. He had neglected her for a brief moment and was already beginning to struggle with the loss of her presence. Sephiroth could wait, all he cared about now was seeing that smile again and hearing her tell him that everything would work out, just like she always did. If not, he knew they never could.

* * *

Aeris could hear the ethereal voices so clearly in this coral city that she could almost feel them moving within her. They were like a pulse, gliding in and out of her thoughts at a constant rate. She smiled as she listened to their calming voices soothe her concerns and doubts until there was nothing but a smile and the look of utmost peace on her face. 

Her hands were placed together, locked in a prayer. Kneeling there on the crystalline surface of the centre platform, the last Cetra guided the voices of the planet, channelling them into a final call for aid. She was encased in her thoughts completely. No human voices could get through to her; the precious link she shared with the planet was just too perfect to be broken by the living.

So when the beautiful sound of a certain female friend's concern broke through the silence that had encased this great open dome, the Cetra was left in blissful ignorance. The messenger's bare footsteps were desperately reached for by the souls breathing through the planet, but the innocent girl was not gifted enough to acknowledge them or receive their warnings…

Aeris sensed a sudden fear in the voices she was communicating with as they started to writhe uneasily within her, making her feel scared by the sheer panic that they were screaming through her mind. The ancient furrowed her brow and let out a short gasp of breath. Her body was almost trembling with the fear the planet was filling her with so suddenly. To go from being at the easiest peace to being overwhelmed by painful, frightened calls was the most unnerving feeling anyone could imagine.

The planet was screaming because it was already too late.

Beautiful innocent hands pushed Aeris free from harm before the Cetra could even sense their presence. Aeris cringed in horrific pain at the sounds of the planet screaming beneath the falling blade. Turning her fallen body around in a haze of painful voices - Aeris opened her eyes.

The emerald gaze witnessed the final moments of a life she never had the chance to protect.

Tifa Lockheart breathed a last rush of air into her lungs as she felt the cold slice of death being dealt. Her chest heaved in shock, rising quickly after barely falling, yet still she refused to look into the face of her murderer and show him she was defeated.

Aeris' hands were shaking as she moved one of them to clasp her mouth. But her body couldn't even comply to her reflex. Her hand just hung limply in the air, over her heart as her body released the tears of the city. The planet's voices suddenly went mute, their sadness falling silently through Aeris' eyes as she watched evil itself plunge into an innocent life, taking it without care, without cause.

Barely finding the strength to stand, Tifa fought as hard as she could for survival, willing herself to breath. But she could slowly feel herself already shutting down…

It felt as if ice had suddenly fallen onto hot skin, a sharp pain shooting through all the nerves in the body, making each one of the senses almost too painful to withstand anymore.

Then the ice begins to melt away slowly, water leaking out in a fragile crimson river, numbing the skin until you don't feel as much as you did before.

The body slowly welcomes the soothing feeling as the initial shock begins to fade andis slowlylulled into a final calm…

Tifa Lockheart smiled one last smile before closing her eyes, never to open them again.

Aeris could only watch as her friend fell lifelessly forward.

"No…" She whispered, her voice cracking to give barely a sound. She took a step nearer, her eyes wide open as icy tears leaked from the edges of the two overflowing emerald pools. She clung to the hope that Tifa could still stand as she looked at her. But she knew she was merely supported by the blade.

The silver haired ghoul slid his sword from his young victim, jerking the blade so harshly from her fragile form that it was as if her murderer was discarding a mistake, one which he suddenly departed from.

The blade had been removed so forcefully that Tifa fell limply backwards, sliding down the delicate set of stairs where she rested now. Her hair spilled out onto the floor like silk gliding over glass, cradling her peaceful face as she slept on into eternal silence. From the waist downwards, Tifa's body rested up on the staircase. The image of her looked just as she had when Sephiroth's blade last discarded her years ago in her hometown.

But this time Cloud wasn't here to find her.

Her arms were lying lifelessly on the cold ground, held open as if she were offering her comforting embrace even in death. Aeris felt her voice whimper a small sound against her throat at the sight of the fallen friend she now walked closer to.

Aeris barely managed to make it down the stairs safely. Her eyes were not even looking at where her feet were going, and she only just planted her feet on each step as she descended. Her eyes could not leave the sight of her companion, it would feel as if she were abandoning her if she did. So Aeris slowly walked down the wide stairs, past the bare feet that lay half way up, and the soft material covered legs that lead the way down to the last step. Tifa was lying on her back motionless at the bottom of the stairs, and Aeris could no longer bare the silence of the room as it ignored her.

She screamed out in anguish and fell to her knees beside her fallen friend. Now she knew who the planet's screams had been for.

Aeris cradled Tifa's left hand in both of hers, whispering a prayer to ease her friend's passing.

"Tifa…" The Cetra began as she stroked her hand desperately trying to warm it as she felt the heat draining away. "I…I'm so…I…I'm so sorry!" She almost shouted the last words, her head sinking with the heaviness of regret and loss. Lifting her tear-glazed eyes to meet the face of the motionless fighter below her, Aeris continued to speak in a whisper.

"He should have taken me….not you Tifa…you…you deserve life…It wasn't meant to happen like this…" She paused, words barely audible beneath the crying sobs that wracked her body. "You…you are the best thing that…that has ever happened to all of us…you can't…you can't be taken away, you just can't…" She sniffed and fought back the tears as best she could. "You…you can't leave Cloud here alone Tifa…I…I'm not enough…all of us, we're not enough without you. We need you Tifa…come back…please just…come back. Without you…we can't…"

Aeris could no longer find the strength to stop the tears after that.

* * *

The stairway was like a mirage to Cloud at first. 

The ethereal quality of it seemed to lull him into a false sense of security, one that he doubted. But this was where all roads lead.

"This has to be the way." He assured the others before he began his descent.

Somewhere far below, Aeris lifted her head in sudden hope and saw the distant form of her strong protector coming.

She looked down at the broken form of Tifa once more before carefully resting her head back on the ancient floor where it had previously rested. Trembling, Aeris stood and looked down at her stained clothes. They were rich with the blood of an innocent and her hands were guilty of touching her body, covered in the same red taint.

Tears cascading down her sore cheeks, Aeris ran for aid, her heart clinging to the impossible hope that they could revive the fallen.

But as she ran, her energy drained to its core and she stumbled to a stand still near the bottom of the grand stairway. She stood alone waiting for her saviours to come, thought her silent tears betrayed everything as merely false hopes.

Cloud walked calmly down the illuminated staircase, descending further into the vast chasm of the Ancients. It truly was the forgotten City, nothing looked like a sole had been here in years.

Then his eyes caught the sight of Aeris.

In an instant he picked up his speed and found himself running the rest of the way, two steps at a time, literally throwing himself down them. Once he reached her he engulfed her in an embrace. His strong arms surrounded her and he held on tightly to her, relief washing over him. He had found her and he never wanted to let go. He wouldn't allow himself to fail her again.

But something wasn't right.

She was trembling.

Cloud gently pulled away to face her, still holding her in his arms. His eyes widened in instant fear when he saw the tears gliding down her smooth cheeks and she shook in distraught sobs. "Aeris…what…?" He whispered his confusion as he pinched her chin, lightly tilting it upwards so she would meet his gaze. Those emerald eyes he was so soothed by suddenly shot fear through his entire soul. He stiffened and waited for her to tell him what had happened to her. Had he been too late?

Aeris gripped his forearms as his palms held her, and tried to attempt a response. "Cloud….I…I'm sorry…but she –" The Cetra fell against him, her arms clinging around his neck wanting him to ease the unbearable pain.

But Cloud couldn't settle in her embrace. He felt something sticky on his bare forearm from where she had touched it, and lowered his gaze.

And it was then that he saw it.

Panicking he held her out at arms length again and this time took in the whole sight of her – she was covered in blood.

"Aeris! What the hell happened, what did he do to you? Is Sephiroth here?" By now, the rest of the team were assembling behind him and all waited with baited breath for her reply.

After agonising moments of silence Aeris finally shook her head.

"I…It's…It's not mine…"

Cloud stood in stunned silence as the sounds of Barrett's thundering footsteps echoed on ahead through the vast city.

Soon after, Yuffie sprinted past, screaming calls for someone, about something not being true, not believing it,along witha cat leaping off of a slower moving mog and bounding down the vast walkway itself.

Next came the heavy footing of the pilot, a cigarette tumbling from his mouth as he went past, leaving it to be crushed under the silence of Vincent as he followed in equal desperation.

Cloud didn't even hear the padding of Red's paws as he shot off through the City. His eyes were locked on the red stains in front of him. He was numb. He could hear nothing apart from the thumping of his pulse against his temples. The truth was sinking into him all too late and his protective hands immediately abandoned Aeris as he realised he'd been protecting the wrong one.

Running faster than any time in his life, he ran to her, to the woman who had never once asked for him, never once demanded him, yet never once left his side.

But he was too late.

* * *

Barrett stumbled to the ground by her side. 

His dark eyes were blurred with water as he tried to see any signs of life. Rubbing his eyes clear roughly with the back of his hand he focussed on her face, trying his best not to look at the sickening wound that drowned in a pool of blood.

She was motionless, looking every bit the angel that Barrett had always seen in her.

He carefully lifted her delicate head up and into the crook of his right arm to rest while rough fingertips of his one hand pressed for the final answer that lie against her fragile neck.

Her oval expression was lifelike, yet incapable of changing as if he were holding a portrait that represented a once beautiful life.

All he or anyone could do now was look, simply look at her.

They could never hear her.

Never change her expression into open laughter with their words.

The wait for her eyes to flutter open with her awkward yawn would forever be in vain.

It would all be pointless. She was just a gentle, broken canvas torn down and left to fade with time.

Barrett held onto her with the care he had never been able to give her before now. She was always the tough one, watching his back and comforting him. Only now did he realise how hard such a task was to do, especially for someone you love.As he sank into a slouch, her lithe form enveloped within his arms, he couldn't believe the strength she had in her to always do this for everyone. He wasn't even strong enough to do it for her this final time.

He knew he was meant to support her, carry her to her resting place, all the while being the strength for theother members of the group.

Instead, Barrett Wallace was slumped on the blessed ground of the Ancient City, barely managing to sit up as he clutched the body of his lost daughter to his chest. His large hand buried itself in her silken hair, pressing her into the safety of himself. And he cried. Cried harder than any man should ever have to cry. His jaw lay slackened, heavy breaths quickly jerking it up with his sobs as the forever stern eyes closed, drowning in the tears he never knew he had in him to cry.

A young ninja was comforted in the unexpected embraced of a pilot. The wisdom of a canyon dweller diminished to leave just a naïve harmless pup behind. A small cat removed his crown and helfd it against it's chest in respect before being scooped up in a giant paw, snuggling into the mechanical chest to mourn.The enigma bit down hard on the trembling lower lip beneath his façade, maintaining a desperate hidden silence. A girl pretending to be the last Cetra knew she was too far from home. And a once great soldier became a man who had broken a boy's promise.

Tifa Lockheart was lowered into sight, still caught in cradling arms. The sharpness of greafted weaponry was forgotten as the wearer brushed delicate strands of hair from a cold face with his fingertips. His eyes looked down at the woman there and his cracked lips parted just enough to speak. "I'll be here Tifa. I'll always be here. So don't get lost out there…" He paused, swallowing the urge to cry. "…because you'll always have an old man's worthless heart looking out for ya." With that, he lowered his head to her. "I promise girl…" He whispered, his eyes closing to slip out one last tear as his lips pressed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to break this last contact but finally raised his head and with the hand that cupped her face, he smoothed his thumb down the curve of her face before finally letting go.

When he began to lower her to the ground, he stopped suddenly. Only now was he noticing the blood that had slowly been draining out of her body, forming a red blanket on the ground as she slept. Barrett held onto her desperately, afraid of the sight before him. He could now feel her saturate his clothing, his legs felt numb as they bathed unwillingly in her last lifeline. Before the crying resurfaced, he tried to hold onto his resolve and yelled orders in desperate anger.

"Take that Cetra home where she belongs. She is none of our concern anymore. Nor does she have a place on our journey." He said in a low tone that left no room for argument. His head turned slightly to be able to focus his glare on the pilot he relied on to fulfil his request.

Cid Highwind didn't hesitate. He simply lead a still fragile Yuffie under his arm toward Aeris. The Ancient looked for some reason to stay with her only friends, these people who she had a real life with for the first time since she could remember…but only saw the emotionless face of her transporter standing in front of her.

"Let's go Aeris."

His choked voice for once was not the result of his habit. And Aeris knew she had to go. With one last look at her hero in the distance she let herself be lead home once and for all. To remain protected for the rest of her life by the right person, a mother not a stolen stranger.

* * *

Rising at last, Barrett lifted Tifa in his arms and turned to the man who had been standing in silent patience behind them all this time. Knowing he was the one meant to bear her weight for her final journey, an old leader gave her away to the man she had promised herself to ever since he had known her. "I don't have to tell you what she would have wanted to say if you'd have shared her last words." He said in a fading voice before walking briskly away out of the now empty room. Last tears would fall in his own company.

* * *

In silence a soldier walked with his maiden in his arms. 

She rocked slowly within his cradling hold as he walked, gently but sure.

The shoreline welcomed the warrior in a sense of calm that seemed to ease the unbearable pain within him.

As he reached the water's edge, he carefully walked into shallow depth, kneeling down to lower her in his embrace just enough to let the crystalline water sway the red stains of her injury away. Cloud pulled the gloves from his hands and nervously ran his fingers through her hair, rinsing away any traces of blood that may have graced her skin. All the while, she was supported in his left arm, holding her to face him, his eyes never leaving the expression he had seen her wear in her peaceful slumber whenever he had snuck in at night. He had been a restless sleeper for many years, and often found himself wanting to see her. So he would walk the halls of the inn they were paying for, or walk through the campsite they had made for a night, until he found her. Then he would find himself sitting beside her, and she would look just as she did now, within blissful secret dreams. And a few breathless times he had been caught off guard by hearing his name pass through her lips, unaware.

It was remembering this that finally broke him.

Kneeling there, his head fell in a heartbroken cry. Sobs wracked his body uncontrollably and he succumbed willingly for her, never feeling exposed with her. She was the only person to ever see him cry, and even in death she was still here to hold, to share the pain, to be at his side through every moment. Cerulean eyes shut behind heavy lids shed stinging tears as the warrior grit his teeth, his masculine voice crying audibly in his struggle to accept her death.

"I wanted you to see me…" He choked, before opening his eyes. "I wanted you to realise I was there Tifa…" Raising his head, he looked at her beautiful face and strained in a cry for her upon sight. Swallowing, he regained a bit of his composure and continued. "I – I wanted you to wake up to know I came, hoped that you'd realise I was always there with you, that I wanted to be by your side always. To have you open your eyes and see for yourself that I want to say just what you wanted to tell _me_ but that I too didn't have the strength. I wished every night I found you Tifa, that you'd wake up and see that I love you…Then neither of us would have to say…I want that now Tifa. I want that to happen now!" He almost screamed the words, the anguish of knowing it never would and she could never realise he loved her in return was too much for him to understand or accept. "See me now Teef, know that I'm here, please just open your eyes. Then you could know that I have always been right here…that I…the only reason I never said was because I was never brave enough…please tell me you never thought it was because I didn't care…"

Pulling her close, Cloud held his childhood girl in his embrace and let out his anguish in unashamed cries that passed through the Ancient City fully heard.

Time carried on without them.

Knowing the whole world was lying within his arms, Cloud Strife knew he had no plight left to continue saving the planet. His place was here. If he was to be the world's saviour, he only had one final battle to fight – the one with his life.

Swimming to the centre of the lake, Cloud brought Tifa safely into his embrace.

And stopped.

Their weight gave in to the gentle pull from the water's depths and Cloud felt himself taken down from the surface. He didn't hold his breath, but welcomed the calm of the chasm he was falling into with her. His eyes stayed open as he felt the first urging of his reflexes to breath. He simply watched as the silken river of dark hair swam freely around Tifa. He smiled and pulled her closer. Looking at her, he realised he had never once kissed her. Never in his life had he fulfilled the first longing of his heart, before the desire for Soldier,for revenge – a simple brushing of lips was the first and strongest yearning of his young life. His smile faded into seriousness as he felt the jolt of his empty lungs once again, but his expression was for her. With the last ounce of energy his drowsy body had left, he pulled Tifa close, her body gliding through the water and he closed the distance between them and kissed the lips that were never meant to feel so cold…

The surface was never broken again.

* * *

A's N's : Finally, I've completed a multi-chapter. I meant to complete my other ones, but I'm slowly working through that, I just hope you'll be happy with this in the meantime! 

Okay, onward to clearing a few things up. When I said 'the girl pretending to be a Cetra' I haven't gone doolally and think she isn't a Cetra, I meant it in the sense that she's realised she doesnt live up to expectations, she is simply a girl beneath it all. And regarding Cloud's final act, I don't believe he would have had faith to carry on, even with Aeris there. He would never have made it to where he is without Tifa, so if he lost her, I think he would want to fulfill his promise in some way and be with her no matter what - and so in my fic, guarding her in death. I have a lovely thought of them meeting in a lifestream sense like in the game, but this time being in a happy version, drifting together somewhere within the green place. Aww...fic anyone? I'll leave it to someone else to write that one because I daredn't touch this fic with another chapter!

So, all done. I would now like to officially declare this fiction COMPLETE!

Thanks to everyone who read this, I enjoyed writing the emotional parts, because though you see Cloud being the one to discover Tifa in a heartfelt moment in a lot of fics (nice don't get me wrong) I think Barrett would want to go to her just as much!

Anyway feedback would really be welcomed, I am so nervous about what you'll all be thinking because I still don't think this is 100 and I have agonised over it too much already! So please, let me know even if it's brief, what you all think.

Until next time!

Xx Jessie xX


End file.
